The Breast of Changes
by GravityNeko
Summary: Mara and Luke have an interesting conversation about one of the effects of pregnancy.


A/N: I originally started this piece with another topic in mind..but i thought it would sound out of the blue. so I'm including it in TSP instead. Enjoy this hillarious piece!

**.**

**.**

Mara stood in front of the full-length mirror, examining her body. Her shirt was pulled up past her breasts.

Through all she'd been in her life, there weren't many marks. She placed a hand on her rounded stomach and smiled. _Soon_, she thought. Well, in three more months.

Pregnant.

The idea often baffled her. She'd never thought of herself as the motherly type—and years ago she couldn't even fathom actually becoming pregnant and not minding the thought of it.

She then examined her breasts.

"Do these look big to you?"

Luke looked up from their bed.

"Do what?"

"My breasts, you dolt."

"They're perfect."

Mara glared at his reflection. "That's not what I asked."

Luke sighed exasperatedly. "What do you want me to say?"

He knew that if he spoke the wrong word he could end up with a vibroblade flying at his head. Luke might have been naïve at times, but he was not stupid.

"I asked you if they look bigger."

"Your breasts?"

She scowled. "Okay, now you really are an idiot."

"Well," Luke tilted his head to the side. "I can 't tell from this vantage point."

"Then come over here." She demanded as if speaking to a child.

Luke got up and walked over to her, trying not to stare. He hadn't been lying though, they were perfect. He'd never been a breast man before, but Mara's were astounding.

"You can't tell me anything if you're not looking at them properly."

"I know what they look like, Mara."

They were just the right size with her nipples a dusky color.

"Then you'll be able to tell if they're bigger." She thrust her chest up.

"Um…"

"Is there something wrong with them?"

"That's not it."

"They're too big, aren't they?"

"Mara. Listen..."

He could see his wife was getting emotional.

"All right...so maybe they're not the same shape anymore," Mara was looking very cross. "It doesn't mean you have to avert your eyes. After all, you got me pregnant; so you can sure as hell look at my breasts." She accused. "You sure didn't have a problem that night if I remember correctly."

"That's not it at all. If you'll just.."

She glared openly at him some more.

"I'll take a look at them."

Luke examined them from where he was standing to her left side. He could feel his wife giving off annoyed vibes. He walked around to the front to examine them full frontal. "I suppose..." He said slowly.

"I think they are, but I don't think you can tell just by looking. Here," Mara then grabbed his hands and pressed them against her breasts. "Feel."

"What do you want me to do exactly?"

She rolled her eyes.

Luke tentatively moved his hands over them, his fingers ghosting near her nipple, causing her to shudder involuntarily.

"I said, feel not grope." She ground out.

He ignored his wife's outburst. "I suppose they are a little fuller than usual, if I recall correctly." He looked up at her. "I don't think it's anything out of the ordinary though. As you point out often, you are pregnant. I believe this is normal."

"Normal?"

"Haven't you been listening to anything my sister's been saying, Mara?"

"I'm sorry; I've been busy fighting for my life. So, no I haven't had time to indulge in the mommy-like things. So glad you find time." She said snippily.

" I've also been around a lot of pregnant women. I notice things."

"You made it a point at staring at married women's breasts."

"Of course not. You just...notice them."

"Really?" She smiled slowly. "So, how do mine rate?"

"Mara, let's not do this."

"How do mine rate, Skywalker?"

"Mara, you know you're perfect in my book."

"Rate." She repeated stubbornly.

"Mara, they're perfect."

"Ten point system."

He gave his wife a tired look. "You're a ten."

She narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

"A perfect ten. Hell, as whole you're a perfect ten."

"Thank you." She pulled down her shirt.

"And I'm an _extremely _ lucky man."

"You're not just saying that to placate me?" Mara's lower lip stuck out.

"I would never." He took her hands in his. "I meant every word, Mara."

"You better have." She growled. "You're lucky I'm so understanding."

With that said, she left the cabin, leaving Luke standing there jaw agape.

**.**


End file.
